


Pet Names

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Smut, One Shot, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Short One Shot, Suggestive, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Theo calls Liam pet names and Liam is surprised by how much he likes them.





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> For spn-samifer (Tumblr), who sent in the prompt: Theo calls Liam pet names like ‘puppy’ and ‘baby boy’ and Liam is surprised by how much he doesn’t mind (read: loves) them. (NSFW optional, although Theo is being very suggestive).
> 
> Thank you for the 2000 followers on Tumblr! ❤

Liam shoved open the front door, dragging his tired feet through the door. He dropped his sports bag by the door, his lacrosse stick clattering against the wooden floor.

“Hey,” a familiar voice called out from somewhere in the house.

Liam gave a half-hearted moan in response, stumbling into the kitchen. He reached up for one of the cupboards, pulling down a glass and filling it with water before downing it. He felt the cool relief flood his body. He swallowed gulp after gulp before finally drawing breath. He filled the glass again, turning to lean back against the counter as Theo stepped into the kitchen, raising an amused eyebrow at the sight of the teen.

Liam held up his finger, silencing Theo before he could start talking. He lifted the glass to his lips again and gulped the water.

He heard Theo chuckle slightly.

Finally, he set the glass down in the sink, wiping the back of his hand across his lips.

“Coach pushed you that hard, huh?” Theo asked, his mischievous smirk growing wider as he crossed the kitchen.

Liam didn’t reply, just let out a heavy sigh.

A glint of pity passed across Theo’s eyes as he stepped up to Liam, resting his head in the curve of Liam’s neck and wrapping his arms around the teen’s waist.

Liam felt a warmth settle in his chest as he relaxed in Theo’s hold.

“Oh, Pup,” Theo muttered quietly, brushing his lips against Liam’s throat.

Liam jolted, feeling a strange warmth flutter in his stomach. An icy shudder rolled down his spine. He could feel Theo’s soft breath against his skin.

“What—What did you just call me?” Liam asked.

“Pup,” Theo repeated, his husky voice as smooth as silk.

Liam bit into his lip, stopping himself from moaning.  He silently cussed at himself. He felt his heartbeat quickened and he felt a flutter of excitement rise in his stomach. He squeezed eyes shut and he tried to calm himself.

Theo seemed to notice, a devilish smirk lifting the corners of his lips.

“Do you like that?” he teased. He pressed a kiss to Liam’s neck, feeling his beating pulse. “Do you like it when I call you Pup?”

Liam bit harder into his lip, feeling his eyes burn as he lost control of his powers. He kept his eyes shut, holding his breath.

Theo chuckled breathlessly, nibbling at the edge of his lip as he buckled his hips again, craning his neck to devour the exposed flesh of Liam’s throat. He ran his tongue across the bulge of his Adam’s apple, feeling the vibration of gasps and whimpers as he ground his hips into the sheets. He bit lightly down on the junction of Liam’s neck and shoulder. Liam lost control, he cried out in delight arching his back.

Liam gently shoved Theo back, feeling a pang of guilt when he looked at Theo’s hurt expression.

“You’re disgusting,” Liam scolded. “I’m covered in mud and sweat.”

“And you would not believe how intoxicating it is,” Theo said lowly, his blue-grey eyes blown black with lust and focused on Liam.

“I need a shower,” Liam said. _A cold one_ , he thought to himself.

Theo pouted, taking a step closer to Liam. He pressed his body up against Liam’s pinning him against the counter. His hands slid up Liam’s side, toying with the hem of his shirt. He slid his fingers under the teen’s shirt, his fingers brushing against his skin.

Liam let out a quiet gasp at the fain touch.

“What’s the point of a shower if we’re only going to get dirty again?” Theo purred.

Liam’s breath caught in his throat as he swallowed hard, looking up at Theo. He cupped Theo’s face, pulling him close and crushing their mouths together.

He let out a soft sigh as he melted into the kiss.

Theo drew back slightly, tugging at the hem of Liam’s shirt. Liam grabbed at the cotton, stripping it over his head and tossing it across the kitchen.

Theo’s eyes rolled over Liam’s body, gently gnawing at his lower lips as he drank in the sight.

Even though they’d seen each other naked many times, Theo couldn’t help but stare.

Liam craned his neck and chased Theo’s soft pink lips, crushing their lips together in a messy kiss. It was passionate, searing, brutal and bruising. He hummed against Theo’s lips, his nimble fingers tugging at the buckle of Theo’s belt.

Theo drew back, dropping his lips to Liam’s throat, gently kissing, nipping and sucking at the pale skin. The soft buds of his fingertips trailed down through the seams of Liam’s tight muscles, making the boy gasp and arch to Theo’s touch.

“Do you like that, baby boy?” Theo asked between kisses, eliciting unrestrained moans from Liam.

Liam threw his head back, letting out a pleasured sigh as he exposed his throat to Theo. His lips quivered as he drew in broke breaths, shuddering at Theo’s touch.

“Wait,” Liam gasped.

Theo halted, letting Liam push him back slightly.

Liam took a second to catch his breath, his glowing golden eyes dimming back to their natural colour. He raked his hands through the tousled mess of his hair.

“I really do need a shower,” he insisted, ducking under Theo’s arms and crossing the kitchen. He picked up the shirt he tossed aside.

He heard Theo’s sigh behind him, glancing over his shoulder to see the teen’s face twisted in disappointment.

“I said I need a shower,” Liam said. “I didn’t say I was going to take one alone.”

Theo glanced up, meeting his gaze.

Liam smiled at him as he turned to walk away.

Theo’s face lit up with a mischievous smirk as he chased after Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
